


The Six-Button Jacket

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rhrsmut, F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, R&HRSmut The Missing Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Auror training mission takes Ron away for the two weeks before Valentine's day and brings him home just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six-Button Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for R&HRSmut Round 2. The prompt I chose was #2: shirt tearing. I was inspired by this [Auror Weasley](http://nhu-dles.deviantart.com/art/Auror-Weasley-v2-345384266) manip that was made by [nhu-dles](http://nhu-dles.deviantart.com/) on deviantart.

It was still dark outside when Hermione awoke on a cold February morning. The lack of a warm body next to her told her that Ron was already up.

Angling her head, she saw that the door to their on-suite bathroom was ajar, allowing a sliver of light to enter their otherwise dark bedroom. The beam of light, she noticed, reached across the room and highlighted the six-button jacket that was the Muggle version of Ron’s Auror uniform; a uniform that he looked drop dead sexy in.

Closing her eyes, she recalled how the Muggle/Auror uniform fit him like a glove. Just thinking of the way the trousers hugged his firm, muscular arse and thighs made her grow wet. Not to mention how the jacket stretched across his wide shoulders and sculpted chest.

Should she ever be held at wand point and forced to choose between a naked Ron and a uniformed Ron, Hermione wasn’t sure she’d be able to choose. Of course, a uniformed Ron could always become naked.

The body that hid underneath the uniform made her lose control on a nearly nightly basis.

Three times last night, in fact.

Squeezing her thighs together, she recalled the way their bodies had moved together the night before, and how he’d showered her with love since they’d be forced to spend their Valentine’s Day apart.

Glancing towards the bathroom door, she wondered how ready he was for the trip that would take him from her for the next two weeks.

Deciding to find out, Hermione slipped from the bed, her nipples puckering immediately from the temperature that had dipped overnight, and grabbed her silk dressing gown from the chair in front of her vanity. She slipped it on, but decided not to tie it closed.

She crossed the room and pushed the door to the bathroom open. He stood in front of the sink brushing his teeth, already dressed in slacks and a white button down shirt.

Her eyes moved down his strong back to his bite-able arse. Oh, how she wanted to get her hands on him.

“Morning, love,” he greeted after rinsing his mouth of toothpaste.

She saw his eyes widen in the mirror above the sink when he realized that, while her breasts where half hidden behind the fabric of her dressing gown, the trimmed hair between her legs was on full display.

“Merlin,” he moaned, turning around quickly to take in her appearance.

She walked towards him until she was in front of him and he was pressed against the counter.

“How long do we have?” she asked, running her hands over his pecs.

“Not long enough,” he groaned.

She rose on to her tip toes and pressed her mouth against his strong jaw.

“Hermione,” he groaned. “We don’t have enough time.”

“We can be quick,” she replied, before nibbling on his ear.

She could feel him struggling with himself and decided to make the decision easier for him. She lowered herself so her feet were flat on the ground, and then grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt. She gave him a mischievous look before pulling her hands apart, effectively ripping his shirt open and sending little white buttons flying around the room.

A look of shock crossed his face, but then a growl escaped his lips.

One second she was standing flat footed on the ground and the next his arms were around her waist and he all but threw her onto the bathroom counter.

Her hand slipped between her legs as he tore the ruined shirt from his body and then shoved his slacks down to his knees followed by his pants. His large hand wrapped around the shaft of his equally large cock, stroking it to its full length.

With one hand still on his member, Ron pulled her forward so she was positioned on the edge of the counter, and then drove his hardness into her sex. With every thrust of his body, she lost a little control until finally she was screaming his name (and probably waking the neighbors) as he exploded inside of her and she coated him completely.

Still connected, he picked her up and pulled her flush against him. Their mouths met in a hungry, passionate kiss that would have to placate them until he returned from his training mission in two weeks.

Once the kiss ended, he pulled out of her and set her feet on the ground. He yanked his pants and slacks up, and then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he laid her back in bed and then kissed her lips again.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave, but finally, he pulled away. He grabbed a new button down shirt from the cupboard and then went into the bathroom. When he finally emerged, he kept his distance from her, knowing how easy it would be to succumb to temptation, and grabbed his coat.

“I’ll see you in two weeks,” he said with a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said before he left the room.

She listened as his footsteps faded and eventually disappeared completely. It was a sinking feeling in her gut told her exactly when he left their small flat.

Wanting to smell him again, she moved to his side of the bed and rested her head on his pillow before pulling the blankets up and over her dressing gown-covered body.

\-----

It was still dark when Hermione awoke from her memory-like dream. If only Ron's departure two weeks ago had really been that steamy. Sure, she'd woken up and kissed him goodbye before he'd left, but nothing else had happened.

Sighing, she glanced at the clock and frowned when she saw it was just after two o’clock in the morning on Valentine’s Day. Why in Merlin's name was she awake? Sure, the dream had turned her on a bit, but not enough to wake her up.

Then she heard it:

The distinct sound of running water.

Sitting up in bed, she turned on the lamp on her bedside table and looked around the bedroom. It didn’t take her but a second to see the new arrival: Ron’s Auror pack and jacket on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Her eyes immediately shifted towards the bathroom door. It was closed, but light escaped from beneath.

Biting her lip to keep from squealing, she slipped out of bed and was halfway to the bathroom when she stopped. She looked down at her conservative pink and purple stripped pajama bottoms and matching button down top. Then her eyes flickered to Ron’s Auror jacket.

Deciding quickly, she stripped out of her pajamas and knickers and grabbed his Auror jacket. She put it on and breathed in the manly scent of her husband. With her fingers shaking in anticipation, she started to button the jacket up, but gave up quickly, deciding to leave it open for him like she had in her dream.

Finding the door unlocked, she turned the handle and then pushed it open. He was in front of the sink, and she leaned against the doorframe, admiring the view.

“Hello, big boy,” she said, seductively.

Fresh out of the shower, Ron was wearing nothing but a pair of pants in the steam filled room. Instead of turning to look at her, he lifted his hand up and wiped the steam from the mirror.

Her eyes met his and a mischievous look overtook his gaze as his eyes traveled down her exposed body.

The dream she’d just woken up from had her body humming with excitement.

Finally, he turned and strode towards her. He lifted her into his arms easily and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then positioned his body over hers.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, trailing kisses across her neck in between words. “So much.”

“Show me,” she replied.

He pulled away to remove his pants and then covered her body again. His mouth found hers for their first kiss in two weeks. Much like the kiss in her dream, it was a hungry, passion filled one that had her already turned on and her body screaming for more.

She purred into the kiss as his long fingers slid between their bodies and connected with the sensitive nub between her legs.

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groaned, upon feeling how wet she was.

“Yes,” she said, lowering her mouth to his jaw and nibbling softly. “Fuck Hermione. Fuck. Her. Good.”

He thrust into her in one motion, making them both cry out, and began to move quickly. There would be time for slow, romantic sex later, but after two weeks of being apart, what they both needed was quick, instant satisfaction.

Before she knew it, her toes were curling and she was cumming. His release followed soon after and he collapsed against her heaving chest before rolling them over so she rested on top of him.

It was as she lay there, listening to his heart beat returning to normal that the fact that it was just after three in the morning caught up with her. She pulled the blankets up so they covered them both.


End file.
